The Power
by Aya8
Summary: Having power over another person can be addictive…welcome to slavery. Additional pairings: D/G and R/L
1. Day One

This one is from 2004 and I believe I also completed it within 6 months. May have been one of my fastest stories…

Please remember I'll be keeping most of my original notes in it as well. If you feel this is inappropriate for FF dot Net let me know and it will be removed.

Title: The Power

Summary: An attempt at 'The Great Auction' challenge made by Feron. Having power over another person can be addictive…welcome to slavery.

Category: PWP, Humor, Fluff

Note: I don't know if someone has already done this challenge…I just wanted to try it. I can either just leave this as a one chapter story, ignoring the fact that it was supposed to be a week of slavery (technically the challenger never said every day had to be described) or I can do this chapter as Day One and have four more chapters coming out. Not sure yet what I want to do. Oh and this is officially my second Harry/Hermione PWP! Hope it's better than Raspberry Swirl!

I was however told that I should stick with D/G smut scenes because I write those ten times better! Oh well.

Sorry it's OOC!

**Day One:**

"Harry, it's for a good cause. Please? Every girl in this school would bid on you."

Harry shook his head, a stubborn look set upon his face. "I don't want too, Hermione. Why don't you do it if it's for such a good cause?"

"Harry—"

"No," he barked, "Do you know what this is? It's a slave auction…you're promoting men to be slaves. Isn't that going against your campaign S.P.E.W?"

"It's completely different. The elf's in slavery have no choice and there is no good cause backing it up."

"Oh, but because it's a good cause, it's okay to treat people like slaves for a week."

"Yes and it isn't for a life time or until the master gives the slave a piece of clothing."

"My answer is still no."

Hermione scowled, screeched, and stomped her foot. "You good for nothing."

"I wouldn't finish that sentence if I were you," Harry warned.

"It _was_ finished," she growled and the look on her face turned into a dull, grim look.

Ron bit his lip on a grin as he watched them fight, relief washing over him because he wasn't in Harry's position. He shook his head and started to laugh softly.

"I don't see what you're laughing about. Ginny already signed you up," Hermione grinned proudly squaring her shoulders. "She knew better than to ask you, I on the other hand insisted on giving Harry a choice. I thought he'd be charitable enough to go through with it."

Ron's smile dropped from his face. He went to speak but stopped, a deep frown furrowing across his brow. "That's not fair," he whispered. "Where is she?"

"She's trying to talk more people into doing it from Slytherin."

"Yeah, that'll work!" Harry snorted.

Hermione gave him a disapproving look and shook her head. "She already got Malfoy to agree."

"How in the bloody hell did she do that?"

"She threatened to hug him."

"What is the good cause anyway?" Ron asked.

"To provide shelter for homeless people," Hermione smiled.

"Dumbledore doesn't know about the auction does he though? He would never have agreed to it," Harry pointed out.

"We did ask him, but he told us to find something else. Nothing else, however, has the potential to raise that much money."

"How do you know the amount of money it will raise?"

"I used the statistics of hot young men in this school and did a survey on the girls in the school to see if they'd do it and how much they'd pay to have one of the guys be a slave. You, Ron, and Malfoy were the top three."

"Who was number one?" Ron's curious voice squeaked up.

"Malfoy, then it was Harry, then it was you, Ron. Out of all the young men we have in this school you should be proud of it."

"Malfoy first? What? I don't think so—" Ron started, his face getting red with anger.

"Harry, please?" Hermione asked softly making her lips form into a pout.

He simply took his glasses off with an unreadable look plastering his face as he cleaned his glasses and placed them back on his face. "You take my place for me."

"Hh-oh…you are in for a fight Potter!" Hermione growled bawling her fists at her side.

"Come on Ron, lets go see how Ginny's doing," Harry said grinning at Hermione as he started walking away.

"Harry," Hermione called out pleadingly.

He lifted his hand up and waved it behind him in dismissal.

"Considering you all know the next three people very well, I'll not keep the people waiting for what they want. Ronald Weasley—lets start the bidding for one galleon."

"I bid ten galleons," an unknown voice yelled.

"Eleven," Lavender called out.

"Twelve," the person who had yet to be identified hollered.

"Twelve going once, twice, sold to the person in the back," Luke grinned. "Wow, the most so far. Lets see what we get for Malfoy starting at one galleon."

"Five."

"Ten."

"Thirty."

"One-hun—" Pansy's ugly voice drifted off, a look of shock spreading as she tried to continue her bid, but couldn't.

"Forty."

"Forty going once, going twice, sold to Miss Ginny Weasley," Luke said in shock.

Draco's head jerked up and he glared. "Why that conniving little—she put silencing charms on the Slytherin girls."

"And because Harry Potter refused to be in it, the only girl in the auction…Miss Hermione Granger."

"Ten," Ron screamed as he stood on the other side of the stage where the other males had already been auctioned off stood.

"Ron, I am not doing your homework for you, so just forget about it," Hermione called shaking her head at him.

"Yes, but if you're my slave you have no choice."

Hermione growled.

"Twenty," Blaise Zabini yelled.

"Oh come on!" Ron glared into the crowd. "I don't have that much. I need the help more than you!"

"One-hundred," a soft male voice called above the crowd.

Hermione did a double take, the voice had been loud enough to hear, but not distinct enough to figure out who it was that had made the bid amount and she hadn't been quick enough to see the person who said it.

~ No way did she just hear one hundred galleons as a bid for her?

When no one else responded Luke grinned deeply and said, "Once, twice, sold to Harry Potter."

"Harry?" Hermione mouthed silently. "What?"

"Now the buyers can come up and claim their prizes. Remember you have this slave for a full week to do, as you will with. There are no limitations…not that they were needed. It's a damn shame girls couldn't be auctioned off," Luke muttered to himself unhappily.

"I was auctioned."

"Yeah, but it would have been either Harry or Ron who got you. They wouldn't let anyone else have the pleasure of your company," Luke mumbled.

Harry grinned as he walked up. "Why aren't there any limitations?" he asked looking at Luke.

"Because they're guys. The girls aren't going to make them do anything they wouldn't want to do."

"I'm going to have fun," Harry commented as he wrapped his arm around Hermione's shoulder.

She pulled her head back and looked at him, searching his face for alerting signs. "Harry!"

"What?"

"I'm not doing your homework for you."

Harry smiled down at his feet. "That's the farthest thing from my mind. You love books right?"

Hermione frowned as they walked towards the library.

Hermione rubbed her aching shoulders as she followed Harry to the lake outside of the castle. She couldn't believe it when he'd handed her a box of gigantic books and told her to carry them all the way across the library. When she'd asked why she was doing it he had simply said, "For fun."

Now her shoulders ached from not lifting the heavy boxes of books properly. She was tired, a bit sweaty from the speed she was commanded to go at, and all she wanted to do was go to her bed and sleep until morning, but Harry insisted on going outside to cool off.

"But it'll be dark soon and curfew will hit. We can't get back into the castle then for another three hours after curfew because Filch stays in the front for two in a half."

"Then we'll make good use of that time," was all Harry said.

If the first day was this bad, she couldn't imagine what he had in store for the next four days, and she knew then that it would be awful.

"I'm going to sit down. I want you to sit behind me, wrap your legs around my waist, and rub my shoulders," Harry informed as he proceeded to sit.

"Why do I have to wrap my legs around your waist?"

"It'll be more comfortable. No more questions!"

Hermione sighed heavily and plopped down, wrapping her legs around his waist. She dropped her hands on his shoulders and began to slowly dig her finger around the neck.

"Too hard," Harry jerked slightly.

Her voice was dripping with sarcasm as she responded. "So sorry."

"Behave Hermione and wrap your legs tighter around me."

She did, but so tightly that he had trouble breathing. He pinched underneath her knee causing her to gasp from the vicious sting that ripped through her.

"Ouch! Harry!"

"You know, I think I want you to call me 'Master', not 'Harry'."

Hermione's mouth dropped, her hands paused, crickets music sounding throughout the air. "What?"

Harry smiled softly at how she tried to restrain her anger. "I want you to call me master. Say 'yes master'."

Hermione frowned. "Yes master," she whispered.

"What's your fantasy Hermione?"

"To ring your neck and stuff you," she growled softly.

Harry shouted with laughter and swiftly turned around between her legs, lifting her up onto his waist. "I mean your sexual fantasies."

Hermione's eyes widened in shock as she looked down at Harry, she contemplated what she was more surprised by, the question or their position. He brought her closer and sat her more on top of him, a grunt escaping from his lips.

"Harry…what…what are you doing?" Hermione asked softly.

"Just making conversation," he smiled as he lay down on the grass crossing his arms behind his head.

Harry lifted his right eyebrow, waiting for her to speak. His startling green eyes glowing mischievously behind his round glasses.

Hermione shifted above him slightly unnerved by his deep almost penetrating stare. Harry shut his eyes suddenly and gritted his teeth as she continued to shift nervously. He then swiftly brought his hands to her hips, slightly applying pressure. He took one arm and pulled her down, placing her face in his neck.

"Stay here," he whispered huskily.

Hermione's eyes widened as she felt both of his hands return to her hips and start pushing her against him.

"Tell me one of your sexual fantasies," he panted softly.

Hermione was in shock. She had no clue what to do or say. She'd read a lot about males and what they did to relieve themselves when a female wasn't around and what they did when one was. This definitely wasn't what it was. She especially hadn't expected it from Harry. Technically what she expected was massive payback for all the times she made him do extra credit work and spend weekends studying instead of going to Hogsmeade.

"Har—Master, what are you doing?" she whispered softly into his neck as his hands molded against her bottom and pushed her down.

His hips lifted slightly for more friction. He groaned softly. "'Mione just talk to me. Tell me one of your sexual fantasies."

"I have no idea what to say. I can't believe you're doing this to me…I-I didn't even know you had feelings or thoughts rather of this about me."

"Be creative. You're smart, you'll think of something," he spoke roughly. "Start talking now. Start with what you want a man to do to you. I know you've thought about it."

"Um-I-well…the whole idea of vampires really excites me," she said.

"You mean turns you on?" Harry grunted lifting his hips higher and tighter up to hers.

Hermione bit her lip and started to lift her head up only to have Harry pull her face back down into his neck.

"Don't move from this spot…please," he spoke hoarsely, desperately as his hips lifted up to hers more frantically.

He was now moving her hips not only up and down, but also backwards and forwards and from side to side. His movements were becoming faster more frantic as she continued to talk.

"I-I don't know if it turns me on. Maybe-" she gasped as she felt one of Harry's hands slide up her school skirt. "Har-"

"Keep talking."

"I can't believe you're doing this! I thought you wanted Cho!"

"Not anymore," was all he whispered as he nuzzled the side of her face with his and continued to lift his hips up demandingly. "Talk of your fantasy, now."

"I-I think maybe it does turn me on a little. I suppose it is rather erotic, the thought of a deadly, yet wonderfully sexy man biting my neck while making love to me. Yeah, I suppose it does turn me on."

"Where else would you want to be bitten?"

Hermione's hips jerked suddenly, colliding hard into his. Harry groaned hard and deep, his pace starting to go faster than the steady rhythm he had once set. She had felt pleasure from the start, but she had failed to notice that it was building, until it was almost to it's peak.

She panted in his ear. "I suppose my shoulders, my inner thigh, just slightly above my hipbone—oh yes," she gasped slightly, "oh wow. The swell of my breasts, just above where my bra cups them."

"Hermione, come on," Harry gasped softly biting his lip so hard he thought he might draw blood. "Almost there."

Hermione rocked her hips faster and bit down on Harry's neck as she felt a hot white shot of light course through her. Shaking her, piercing her, blowing her mind. She screamed a high pitch scream around the chunk of Harry's neck she had in her mouth as the claw of passion and euphoria ripped through her.

As soon as her vision started to focus she felt that Harry's hips had stopped moving, but noticed he still had the huge bulge in his pants.

"Wow! That was amazing…that was—that was—was that an orgasm?"

Harry laughed hoarsely. "Yes 'Mione, it was an orgasm."

"Wow. That was great."

"Was that you're first one? Haven't you ever masturbated?" Harry asked softly as he sat up keeping her in his lap.

"Well, I-I tried, it just when um—when I put fingers up inside of me, it felt awkward."

Harry smiled softly up at her. "You didn't do it long enough."

"That's what Ginny said."

"Ewe!"

"How come you didn't have one?"

"Because I stopped. Guys are rather—"

Hermione smiled. "I know…messy."

"Right, cause you know everything."

"Pretty close to everything."

Harry grinned and lifted her off his lap. He then stood up and extended a hand for her to take. She took it and pulled herself up, brushing the back of her skirt. He then pulled her into his arms.

"Take off your clothes," Harry whispered softly against her neck.

"What?" Hermione gave him a tentative smile.

She gasped softly as she felt his wet tongue slide up the column of her throat.

"We're going skinny dipping," he spoke seductively as he kissed the base of her neck.

"But-but—"

Harry pulled back slightly cupping the side of her face, and while running his thumb over his cheekbone he looked her deeply in the eyes. "Hermione, take your clothes off. All of your clothes."

Warmth pulled into Hermione's stomach and her knees buckled slightly causing her to stumble closer towards him.

"Do you need my help?"

She shook her head. "If you could just turn around…"

Harry nodded and took his arms away from her, turning his back.

"I can't believe we're doing this, it's going to be so cold."

Harry bit his lip, holding back a smile. "I promise I'll keep you warm."

Hermione lifted her white school shirt up and over her head. Her skirt and undergarments quickly followed. Knowing Harry wanted to see her before she got in to the lake she swiftly ran and dove in.

"Aw! Hermione!" Harry cried out to her as he turned swiftly to only see water splashing on the grass.

She surfaced smiling shyly. "Ha-ha."

"Very funny," he grinned as he began taking his clothes off.

Hermione screamed and smacked a hand over her eyes. "What are you doing?"

"You didn't expect to be naked by yourself did you?"

"Harry, oh my gosh."

"I thought I told you to call me Master?" He yelled this last bit and then dove in the water.

Hermione turned, waiting for Harry to come up. When he did he was so close that Hermione could barely breath. She felt his erection pressing into her belly, his thighs brushing hers. She gasped slightly as he yanked her legs around his waist, their cold wet bodies coming into contact with warm heat from their cores.

"Oh Hermione," Harry gasped softly into her shoulder.

"Are you going to order me to make love to you?" Hermione whispered softly.

Harry dropped his head to her shoulder. "I can't make an order like that. Besides, just feeling you against me is enough."

Hermione swirled her fingers around his back, drawing designs with her fingertips. "W-would you like to make love to me?"

Harry slowly lifted his head from her shoulder and gazed at her. "More than anything."

Hermione smiled and slipped her wet fingers into his glistening hair. "Well another one of my fantasies is to make love to the man I love in water. You can fulfill that fantasy, but while you're doing, might I request 'Master' that you speak of one of your fantasies?"

Harry had completely lost control of his breathing, but still managed to whisper something to her.

"What?" Hermione asked.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes," she said without hesitation. "Did you ever have any doubt I wouldn't do this with you? Harry, if I didn't love you I would have stopped your male domination kick minutes—even hours ago. Slavery aside…I wouldn't have dealt with it."

Harry grinned. "Why you—"

Hermione nibbled her lower lip. "Do-do you love me Harry? I mean are you in love with me?"

Harry cast his eyes down. "I don't want to lie to you. I don't know how I feel. I know I feel something, more then lust…but I just found out that I lusted after you three weeks ago. I can't really know yet if I love you. So please, give me some time to figure that out."

"Okay. I've had plenty of time to think about it so—it's really no big deal."

Harry smiled and slipped a hand through her massive wild hair. He brought his lips to hers, teasing before he kissed her. "How long?"

"Four years."

"Wow!"

"Yeah, wow," Hermione whispered against his lips, wrapping her legs tighter around his waist. "Harry? Make me yours."

He groaned softly as he kissed her more passionately. His hands wrapped around her waist, lifting her and placing her on top of him. Slowly he entered her, inch by slow inch, and then he lunged.

"Ah-owe!" Hermione's mouth dropped and she clamped her eyes shut, griping Harry's shoulders tightly.

Harry jerked back slightly, not expecting her strangled gasp of pain. "Oh Merlin, Hermione I'm sorry. I-I didn't know it would hurt so bad."

She shook her head, shivering slightly in his arms. "No it's okay. Have you ever done this before?"

He paused for a moment and she knew the answer. "I have, but you're the first virgin I've been with, so this is as new to me as anything, and as precious."

"How many times?"

"Hermione—"

"Please Harry, just while I adjust to you?"

He groaned slightly, not knowing how much longer he'd be able to handle her tight warm walls around his rigid length. She was so small.

Harry bowed his head and took one of her tiny hand sized breasts into his mouth. Hermione swallowed and bowed her head back as pleasure coursed through her body.

"Please answer it."

"A few times…but I swear—"

"I'm not asking so I can scold you. I'm just curious. I was going to get to 'how did feel' question," she spoke nervously. "So, how did feel."

Harry turned his neck and cracked it as he felt himself slide deeper inside of her. "Merlin—nothing like this."

"You don't have say that."

Harry shook his head. "I'm not just saying. I'm not going to be able to hold on much longer. Bloody—"

Hermione lifted a finger up to his lips, shaking her head. "Don't swear Harry, it's so unbecoming."

Harry's hips involuntarily jerked up causing Hermione to grit her teeth and shut her eyes.

"I'm sorry! I didn't mean…you touched me and I—"

Hermione opened her eyes and smiled at him tenderly. The black water reflected the face of the glinting moon as the waves from the jerking hip motion lapped at the tips of her hair, cooling her heated body down.

"You can move inside me now."

He groaned and pulled her tightly to him. Her chest crashing against his as he dropped his face down into her neck. Harry wrapped his arms around her lower back and slowly began lifting her up, sliding her up and down his length.

"Oh Harry," Hermione whispered softly as she wrapped her arms around his neck pulling his face tighter to her neck.

He kissed her gently as he rocked inside of her. With his breath heavy on her neck he was almost surprised as the little kitten moans coming from Hermione turned bigger.

"Shh," Harry shushed her softly.

He probably would have laughed if the circumstances weren't so intense.

"I don't want to get caught 'Mione."

She pulled back and shook her head in understanding, biting her lip and her eyebrows furrowing in undreamed of pleasure.

"This is more than the last one," Hermione panted between breaths keeping eye contact with him. "Your eyes are so beautiful…so intense. I'm drowning in them."

Their rocking became more frantic, the water splashing higher on them, soaking Hermione's long, wild, curly hair to the middle of her back.

"You are goddess," Harry whispered.

Hermione tightened her legs around his waist and bared her teeth, pushing her hips harder down onto him. Within the matter of minutes her vision turned black. Her second orgasm was so hard and swift that she feared she might have fainted and fallen into the water if Harry hadn't been holding onto her tightly. She bowed back riding her orgasm out her forehead touching the cool water she had bent back so far.

Harry lunged into her three more time before he poured himself into her. He groaned long and deep as he came, gasping out her name as ecstasy rolled through him.

When Harry came down from it he went to pull out of her.

"No, I like you in me."

Harry smiled tenderly at her running his fingers through her hair. "But we have to go back to the castle."

"Can't we just stay out here a little longer?"

"We better go back. What is this? Reverse rolls or something? You're supposed to be the sensible one."

Hermione grinned and kissed him full on the lips. She giggled as he started walking to shore with her still wrapped around him.

"What-What are you kids doing down there?" a familiar voice screamed from a higher window of the castle.

Hermione dropped from Harry's arms and screamed, dodging to the ground for her clothes. She quickly covered herself up, Harry doing the same.

"Is that Snape? Holy Merlin—" Harry growled. "Hermione, he doesn't see who we are. Take my hand."

"What are you going to do?"

"WE are going to run for our rooms. Ready go!"

Harry grabbed Hermione's hand as he ran. They both streaked through the grass and into the castle completely naked and hearing mad shouts coming from the above window.

"You kids better come right damn back here you hear! We'll not tolerate that in this school. I'll find out who you are and expel you!" Snape screamed.

They ran swiftly up the stairs to the Gryffindor tower.

"Gingersnaps!" Hermione gasped out.

The picture frame swung open and the leapt inside, running, without question to Hermione's room, for she didn't share with anyone because she was Head Girl.

As soon as the got inside the instantly dropped onto her bed, laughing hysterically.

"I can not believe that happened. You are such a bad influence Harry Potter!"

"That may be, but you are all too willing to oblige to my evil ways," he grinned over at her.

Hermione sniffed and flipped herself on top of him. "That's true," she whispered then bent down and kissed him closed mouth, hard on the lips, "but it's only fun with you!"

Her hair veiled their faces as she pulled away slightly. Harry went to capture her lips but she laughingly danced out of the way.

"So, was I good?"

Harry dropped his head on the bed and laughed, encompassing her in his arms.

**End**-of part one? I'm still not sure yet!

I hope you guys liked that and I hope the Feron (if he/she read it) was happy with it! Oh and sorry about any mistakes! ~Aya

**Challenge Name:** The Great Auction (Slave for a Week)  
**Issued By:**Feron

**Required Elements:**

: Either Hermione or Harry gets auctioned off  
: Have Cho bid drastically for Harry  
: Have Ron bid drastically for Hermione  
: One unexpected bidder for either H/H  
: Have H or H fulfill fantasies and such  
: Skinny Dipping?  
: Heavy Books  
: Outrageous requests for the Slave for a week.  
: NC-17 smut not generally tasteless, realistic would be great.  
: Use your imagination guys!

Optional Elements:  
Get caught doing something naughty. The general cliché.


	2. Day Two

**Key words: Out of Character, I tried to stay as In Character as **_**I **_**possibly could.**

**Day Two:**

"I can't believe you're making me do this!" Hermione growled at Harry, her brown eyes filled with anger, her hands resting on her bare hips.

He had put her in an extremely tight, black and white maid uniform, which was about two sizes too small. The creamy white tops of her little more than medium sized breasts were spilling out of the scanty maid top, she might as well have not been wearing a shirt, and the skirt...all she had to do was make a tiny smidgen of a dip and the lining of her floral sheer lace bun panties showed, along with the bottom curve of her butt. Since she was cleaning Harry, Ron, and Dean's room, where everything that was anything was on the floor, she had to do quite a bit of bending over. What was worse was that Harry had been and still was watching every move she made.

Harry smiled softly at her and folded his arms behind his head, his eyes mischievously running over her, sizing her up with pure undeniable lust.

"You are such a chauv-" Hermione started and paused when she saw Harry hold up a finger, warning her off.

"Don't insult your master," Harry stifled a laugh. "Don't forget to clean the bathroom."

"Harry—"

"Hermione, finish cleaning my room and then you can talk to me."

"Why are you treating me like this?" she asked softly giving him a hurt look.

His eyes wavered at her expression and he frowned. Slowly, lazy, almost cat-like, he lifted himself up from his chair and sauntered towards her. His usually wild hair fell into his eyes, beneath his glasses, his green eyes searched her face. Harry came within five inches of Hermione, stopped, and shrugged slightly, glancing down at his feet, pursing his lips. "'Mione, I'm sorry, I guess I just like being in control of a few situations once in a while."

Hermione frowned and gently lifted her hand up so that her fingers could caress his chin. "You have control of a lot of situations."

Harry, lifted his chin from her fingers, shook his head, and gave a tiny snort. "You do, I don't. I'll apologize for last night, and for anything else I do a head of time," Harry whispered the last part as he lifted his hand up to cup and run his thumb along the top of her cheek. He wrapped his large hand around the nape of her neck and pulled her to him, their foreheads touching as Harry searched her eyes. "This is my week to have you."

Hermione glared. "Yeah, to make me be a slave that cleans and moves books back and forth for no apparent reason."

Harry smiled slowly. "I think _that _you don't have to do that anymore. I'd much rather you be my sex slave."

Hermione gasped softly as she felt Harry's other, free hand, tip up to her hips, pulling her into him. She quickly averted her eyes, her arms hanging on either side of her hips, her cheeks flushing with embarrassment. "Harry, last night was great, but…"

Harry moved his head to make eye contact with her. "It wasn't a one time thing Hermione. I want you and I _will_ have you. You are after all my slave for the week."

Panic rose in her face as she gazed at him. "You can't make me. Harry, I really think this power trip of yours is going a little over board."

"I made you last night," he whispered seductively in her ear, darting his tongue out and sliding it along the curve of her lobe as he ended his sentence.

Hermione shivered. "I was curious, shocked that you were even doing something like that, and after a while I was turned on beyond reason…I wanted to so you didn't make me."

He shook his head against hers, causing her head too move with his, their lips brushing tenderly against each other. "Don't deny me, please," his voice pleading, with a hint of desperation.

His face was so close to hers, making her stomach flip-flop. She pushed her lips forward, not actually kissing him, but more of a nuzzling of lips upon lips.

"Mmm," she breathed against his lips. "I don't think I could for very long if I wanted to."

Harry smiled and laced his fingers through her hair tenderly. The hand that had been around her waist loosened it's death grip and the other hand slid down her face, along the curve of her breast, down her side, and to the back of her. He gently cupped her curvaceous bottom, kneading his fingers into her, pushing slightly, causing her to move forward, on her tiptoes, from the pressure.

He didn't kiss her deeply and he wouldn't let her do it to him, which frustrated Hermione to no end. "Let me kiss you," she mumbled lazily, letting her tongue slide along his lips.

"Turn around," Harry whispered huskily.

"I am not doing that!" Draco screamed at Ginny as he rubbed a towel viciously through his hair.

Ginny raised an eyebrow in amusement. "Oh, your hair looks so much better without all that gunk in it. Sweetie, you don't have a choice."

Draco's silver blue eyes glared down at Ginny, his chin lifting slightly in stubbornness.

"No."

Ginny walked closer to him. "All I have to do is say it one more time and you'll be forced to do it."

He still refused. Folding his arms across his black t-shirt clad shirt, he raised a silver eyebrow, daring her to do it.

"Malfoy, drop to your knees and kiss my feet," she whispered.

He instantly fell on his hands and knees, his drying hair flipping into his face. His head dropped to Ginny's bare feet where he placed a kiss against each foot. An evil thought entered his head. All he had to do was slip out his tongue and let it linger on her skin. He quickly however advised himself against it, considering she had the upper advantage and all she would have to do was snap kick her leg.

"You're going to pay for this Weasley," Draco growled up at her.

Ginny smiled down at him crossing her arms over her chest. "Now look who's a piece dirt. On your hands and knees…" she snorted un-lady like, "how pathetic!"

Draco gritted his teeth as he sat on the back of his legs, staring up at her. His eyes flickered slightly as he paused at her chest. "You are so—"

"Perhaps," she grinned and bent down becoming barely eye level with him, "but now, you belong to me and you'll do what I want, when I want, and how I want it done. Tonight, you'll sleep at the end of my bed, like the dog that you are! Now, sit, I'm going to go and take a shower."

Draco glared, sauntered over to the chair in the corner of his room and sat down.

"Your room is just phenomenal. Lots of money put into it. You know, I think I want to go shopping tomorrow."

Hermione pulled back slightly, her eyes dancing with desire and confusion. "What?"

"Turn around."

With her eyes showing her uneasiness she slowly turned around.

"Walk towards the wall," he demanded softly.

"Harry, what is this?" Hermione asked, laughing nervously.

"No questions."

Hermione shivered at the feel of his lips brushing tenderly against her neck as he spoke. She turned towards his lips seeking more attention, which caused him to pull back a little bit.

She slowly began walking to the wall.

"Faster," Harry growled in her ear.

She yelped as she felt the tips of his fingers dig into her sides, pushing her forward. She placed her hands on the wall for balance at Harry's rather rough shove.

"Don't move," Harry whispered as he pushed his swollen groin against her bottom.

"Mm," Hermione grunted her nails trying to dig into the wall.

She gasped as Harry flipped her very short maid skirt up and yelled when she felt and heard him rip her underwear off of her. Hermione felt the material slide down her legs.

"Ha—" Hermione started.

"Be quiet," he responded hoarsely.

Hermione frowned as she felt both of his hands slide down the back of her thighs. She heard a creak in the floor.

He was going to get her back.

Draco glared as he stood over the sleeping Ginny.

She was sleeping in his bed while he slept on the floor. She didn't say he had to stay where he was, so he'd decided to have a little fun.

He swiftly flipped the blanket off her and smirked as he saw how she lay. Ginny's shirt had ridden up, exposing her midriff, her legs tangled with the sheets. Draco snickered and swung his leg over her, straddling her waist.

She moved a little, moaning in her sleep. Draco growled softly as her hips bumped up between his legs. He dropped his hands on either side of her head and took a deep breath inhaling her scent.

Slowly he slid his tongue up the length of her neck, humming at the taste of her.

The little power trip the youngest Weasley was on had started to get to him. He knew he was angry on the matter, but there was definitely something else. Power turned him on and at the moment Ginny had the power.

She groaned and turned her neck away from his seeking tongue. Draco lifted his face and smirked down at her before he began sliding his hand up her shirt, holding back a growl of pleasure as his hand encountered warm, buttery smooth skin.

Draco felt his eyes widen a bit when his fingers trailed onto her bare breast, which weren't very big.

~I could probably fit one whole breast into my mouth! Draco smirked.

He brought his finger back and forth over her hardening nipple, relishing in the tiny, kittenish noses she made. Her eyes flickered beneath her shut lids.

Draco was a bit surprised that she hadn't woken up yet, but he took advantage of that fact and brought his face level with her belly. He scraped his teeth over her hipbone, grinning as her hips jerked. He left his hand on her breast, molding it and shaping it to his hand, with a mixture of roughness and tenderness.

"Oh," she cried out startling herself awake. "Oh, wow."

Ginny's eyes widened as she felt a very large hand playing with her upper half and another one dipping beneath her under garments, while a very tantalizing tongue, with teeth, trailed back and forth and up and down over her stomach.

She dropped her eyes down and she found herself staring into deep, seductive gray eyes that shimmered with mischief. He dropped his eyes from her and sucked on a chunk of skin from her hip and it was that moment that he dipped a long finger inside of her.

Ginny squeezed her eyes shut; bit her lip while screaming with her mouth closed as she came almost instantly. Her hands fisted on either side of her in the sheets, her hips lifting and pushing up so hard that Draco almost lost his balance. She dropped her mouth open, letting tiny squeak out. She threw her head back and screamed, this time with her mouth wide open.

"Oh, oh," Ginny moaned.

Draco grinned as he felt her body shaking viciously from the orgasm. He pulled his finger out of her gushing inside, wiped the residue of Ginny's pleasure onto her pajama bottoms, swung himself up and on top of her, which forced her hips to be pushed down onto the bed.

She was still lost in the euphoria of the orgasm as Draco sat atop of her, running his fingers through her hair.

Ginny's panting finally calmed and Draco knew the instant she'd realized what had happened. Her eyes widened and her cheeks flushed with embarrassment.

Draco smirked down at. "Merlin, you didn't last long. Was it good for you?" he asked teasingly.

Ginny bucked her hips instantly, catching him off guard, nearly throwing him onto the floor.

"What the hell was that for?" Draco growled down at her.

"GET OFF OF ME!" she screamed in a panic. "Go take a shower."

Draco frowned at the trembling in her voice. "Hey—" he started, but Ginny interrupted him.

"Don't bother, just go take a shower," she whispered turning the side of her face into his pillow, her eyes focused on the wall.

"Weasley, what's the matter?"

Ginny rolled her eyes. "Not that you care. Would you just stick to calling me Ginny please? It sounds better."

Draco lifted his hand up and cupped it underneath her chin then turned her face towards him. "Ginny, then," he smiled softly down at her. "What's the matter?"

Ginny's eyes darkened with anger. "Go. Take. A. Shower. Or do I have to say it again and make it impossible for you to deny the order?"

"Fine, I'll go take a shower," Draco growled and got up swiftly, throwing one of his specially made towels over his shoulder as he walked towards the bathroom. He paused before entering. "I'm sorry if what I did was out of line, or you didn't like it. And I'd advise taking the apology, a Malfoy doesn't do it very often, but when it happens—"

Ginny took a shuddering breath. "You have nothing to apologize for."

Draco turned his head and licked his lips giving her a questioning look. He nodded slightly and walked into the bathroom.

Hermione gasped as Harry's tongue slid along the curve of her butt cheek. "Oh, wow. It's amazing…how books can describe the process of…oh wow…of love making, but they don't even come close to describing the intense pleasure from it," her voice hitched up towards the end of the sentence as she felt Harry's teeth nibbling her.

He grunted.

"I-I—in the restricted section, there was this book—I was so shocked when I opened the pages. It made me feel strange. I didn't open it on purpose, it just came up in the card spell catalogue when I did a search for…well for something, I'm having a bit trouble remembering at the moment, with tongue—oh Merlin," she gasped and pushed her burning forehead against the wall.

For a brief moment Hermione feared that she was drawing blood on her bottom lip for biting down so hard.

Harry stood up.

Hermione barely heard the zipper of his jeans zip down. She gasped as she felt him push himself fully against her, his full front molding to her backside. On instinct she pushed back her lower half, causing Harry to groan and gently slide his fingers into her hair, pulling her head back, exposing her neck for his mouth to explore.

"'Mione?" Harry breathed heavily into her ear.

"Hmm?"

"Do you mind if we try something different this time?"

Hermione thought about. She considered saying that all of everything they were to do was knew to her really, but her stubbornness on the 'slave' trip got the best of her. "What? Oh! Are you giving me choice?" she growled angrily.

Harry pulled back and turned her around, his eyes apologizing. "I guess I sort of deserve that," he mumbled.

Hermione shook her head. "Yeah, you sort of did."

"I apologized, I did, and I'd do it again if it made you feel better, but I can honestly say I'm not really sorry. I got to have you and it was worth it." Harry chose that moment to lift his oak green eyes up to hers. Hermione felt her stomach fall and flip. She moaned and jerked his head to hers.

Harry instantly responded, pushing her towards his bed.

Hermione pulled back, licked his lips, and stared at him. "What's this new thing you want to try?"

He grinned down at her. "Lie on your stomach."

Hermione gave him a small smile. "Are you talking about anal sex?"

Harry choked and coughed so hard Hermione had to pat him on the back.

"Are you okay?"

Harry grinned up at her and shook his head. "How in the _hell_ do you know about anal sex?"

Hermione scoffed at him and lifted an eyebrow.

"Wait, you read about it in a book. I swear I will never understand your infatuation with books."

"Why did you choke?" Hermione asked.

Harry's mouth dropped and he threw his hands up in disbelief. "I didn't really expect my sweet Hermione to say something out just like that."

Hermione smiled and swept a piece of stray hair out of his face and tucked it behind his ear. She frowned suddenly. "How do you know about it?"

"Lets not talk about that."

Hermione gave him a sad look and shook her head knowing full well why he didn't want to talk about it. The story most likely would have made her upset anyhow, ruining the mood.

~Speaking of _'the mood'…_

"Don't you find it strange, rather actually wonderful, that while in the midst of being sexually aroused beyond reason that we still manage to have a full fledged discussion?"

Harry grinned and flipped her onto her stomach. "I do. It just shows how compatible we are for each other."

Hermione shuddered as she felt his hands once again push up her skirt. He positioned himself behind her, rubbing the tip of his manhood back and forth over the tender puckered area.

"Harry?" Hermione whispered softly. "I read it hurts."

"'Mione, if you don't want too do this…"

"NO! I want too, it's just—"

She felt Harry reach over. She turned slightly as she heard a drawer open and shut.

"What are you doing?"

Harry didn't respond he just simply rubbed one of her butt cheeks.

Hermione gasped as she felt a cool substance drop onto her. "What is that?"

Harry laughed. "Shh, it's just lubrication."

"You want too tell me something love?" Hermione teased softly and then gasped as she felt two fingers enter her. "Eoh," she grunted into Harry's pillow.

"How does that feel?"

"Um, a little strange."

He let his fingers slowly start pushing in and out. He let his other hand curl around her hips and push aside her slick, wet folds, sliding his finger up and down.

"Oh," Hermione moaned softly and dropped her upper body down fully onto the bed. She gasped as the cool sheets brushed across her breasts.

Harry removed his fingers from behind and replaced it with his throbbing member. Hermione gasped as he slid in, her body pressed into the mattress as his full weight dropped on her.

"Owe," Hermione cried out her breath accelerating.

"Do you want me to pull out?" Harry whispered softly in her ear.

"Just, please, don't move," she gasped as pain flooded through her. She sucked in tiny gasps of breath as tear drops slid down her cheeks, soiling the pillow.

"Okay, this is too painful for you—" Harry started.

"No, you can stay. I know it feels good for you, that's all I care about. Please, I want you to stay. I loved hearing you groan when you pushed into me."

Harry growled, bit his lip, and closed his eyes.

She was so tight and with her talking like that he knew he wasn't going to last long.

He felt his eyes roll into the back of his head as Hermione shimmied her bottom against him. Harry bucked, pushing himself deeper inside of her.

Hermione screamed out in pain, her eyes widening, but she quickly bit the palm of her hand, muffling her screams as Harry almost viciously rammed himself into her three more times before he came.

As soon as he was finished he pulled out, flipped her onto her back, and began kissing her frantically, lovingly.

"Tell me, right now, anything you want me too do for you, and I'll do it. I'll do anything!" he whispered

Hermione lifted his hand and rubbed her face against it, smiling into his eyes. "I want you too be my blanket."

Harry pulled back, confusion setting on his face. "What?"

"Just lay on top of me."

His eyes wavered with uncertainty. "Hermione—"

She smiled, her eyes still wet from the tears. "You are so beautiful," she whispered.

Harry pulled back slightly. "What do you want me too do for you?"

"I told you."

"But that's—I meant how do you want me to—"

Hermione pulled him down on top of her wrapping her arms tightly around his back, and inhaling his masculine scent. "I love you Harry Potter," she whispered into his ear.

To her pleasure he didn't stiffen like she had expected him too. Of course she'd said it a good amount of times, but it was different this time. She knew it and so did he. And even though he didn't say it back, it meant the world to her that he hadn't stiffened and pulled away. She clutched him tightly to her and drifted off to sleep.

To Be Continued…

As you can tell I decided to continue the PWP after all. I took a lot of peoples advice and added one of the slave couples; I guess you'd call them in. Day three should hold some of Ron and his 'mysterious' girl. I'm not sure who the girl will be. I'd make it Luna, but I haven't read the 5th book, for reason number one 'Winter Dreams'. So basically I don't know much about her. If anyone is overly desperate for it to be Luna give me a character description of her and I'll try my best, but if I don't get one I'll pick someone else. I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter. I'm really trying to update The Elvin Bride, as well as my other stories, but I think I'm in a block of all blocks. I had to force this chapter out. I'm trying to get out of my rut! Honest! ~Aya

Oh and a, sorry about any mistakes. I'm not sure, but I think I might have been switching tenses.


	3. Day Three

**Day Three:**

"Tell me again why we're doing this?" Ron grunted as he swung his damp t-shirt over his bare shoulders and glanced up at the dirty blonde haired, doe eyed girl.

Luna glanced up and smiled at the sun, sighing heavily. "Doesn't it smell lovely out Ronald?"

Ron put a hand on his hips, the shovel in his hand still stuck into the dirt of the ground. "Ah-no…why am I doing this?"

Luna grinned down at him and wrinkled her nose, excitement glistening in her eyes, "So we can see what the other side of the world is like."

Ron's eyes shifted across her facial features, settling his weight on one foot, considering her answer. He then gave a small smile, shaking his head at the ground. "You're insane."

Luna frowned and dropped her head fiddling with the hoops of her multi-colored patched skirt. She stood there; head bowed, her long blonde braided hair dangling over her chest, shuffling a foot into the dirt of the ground. The movements she conducted made a few pieces of stray hair the wind had managed to tease from the tight braids fall into her face giving her an innocent child manner about her. That innocent look did things to his insides, things he didn't want to think about. His stomach dropped, but he wasn't sure if it was from guilt or…something Ron didn't even want to fathom.

He leaned his upper body on the shovel and sighed heavily, lifting an eyebrow and glancing up at the sun. "I'm sorry if I hurt your feelings. Dumbledore is going too bloody well have a stroke once he sees this huge hole."

Luna swiped her tongue over her bottom lip making it glisten with moisture in the sun. Ron cringed as he felt his groin tighten.

This is not happening. Why? Merlin, why?

Luna stomped her foot repeatedly on the loose dirt above the five foot deep hole. Ron squinted up at her and frowned. With her hands on her hips, her eyes harsh, and her lips pouted, Ron had never thought he'd think of the one word he would never have used to describe Luna Looney Lovegood…but he knew it was the only word that could describe her at that moment. It was so perfect. With the sunlight gleaming behind her and her stance firm and solid, yet strong and feminine at the same time, she was absolutely that one word and what with the quirky sorts of humorous thoughts going through her head, she probably wouldn't think it, not once, but he knew at that moment she was beautiful. Goddess like.

"Oh look, it's a bush," Luna squealed as she leapt down in the hole next to Ron.

He jerked back slightly and shook his head. "What?"

"A bush—why would it be under the dirt. Maybe it's alive."

Ron gave her an 'are you stupid' look. "It would be."

"Why would it be?"

"What?" Ron asked shaking his head.

"Maybe you should touch it."

Ron gulped as x-rated thoughts quickly raced across his head. "Touch what?" he croaked.

"The bush."

"You touch it!"

"I can't."

"Why?" Ron asked incredulous.

"Because-"

"Because maybe it's infested with nargles?"

Luna gave him a questioning look. "Are you mad? Only mistletoes. I know someone who went mad once, positively dreadful it was. They put her in a padded room—err wait, that was the aliens captive."

"Aliens don't exist."

Luna snorted in a very un-lady like manner. "They do. Muggles don't think we exist, but look too one than another and there, we're everywhere."

Ron couldn't take it anymore. One more second and he knew—he had to do something about it. "I know why you want me to dig."

Luna frowned. "You didn't listen."

"No, I heard what you said, but it's a cover up."

"I wonder why they call it cover up when it could very well be a cover down," she said.

Ron grinned as he noted the slight tremor in her voice. "You wanted to see me with my shirt off."

"Why-why that's absurd! I—"

Ron licked his lips and closed the tiny space between them. He wrapped his hands around waist and brought her body into his.

Luna sucked in a deep breath, her head pulling away from his. "The match is lit," she whispered never taking her eyes off of him.

His eyes darkened as he dropped his head closer towards hers. "Then lets start the fire."

Luna moaned softly and wrapped her arms fiercely around his neck, crashing her lips to his.

"Your name fits you perfectly you know," Ron whispered against her lips.

She pulled back slightly. "What?"

"Figure it out when we aren't having our first kiss," he said licking her lips and capturing them once again into a passionate kiss, only this time it lasted longer.

"Why in the bloody hell are you looking at me like that?" Draco gritted out as he lifted his eyes from his Herbology book.

Ginny shrugged. "I'm not looking at you. Every time I look at you my stomach turns," she grunted out adjusting her right foot underneath her and glancing down at her book.

"Don't lie to yourself baby," he said amused. "You've been looking at me like a lovesick puppy all day."

"Excuse me? Lovesick puppy? You are way too stuck on yourself."

Draco wiggled his eyebrows. "You are such a-"

"What? Such a what? Careful slave," Ginny growled in warning.

"Forget it," he said shaking his head and dropped his gaze back down to his book.

He knew she was looking at him again. He hated the way she went about it, as if she was trying to figure him out, trying to find that secret piece inside of him that made him Draco.

Hell I don't even know what it is.

Merlin! If she doesn't stop looking at me like that…

"You make me want to giggle all the time when I'm with you," Ginny's voice came softly, interrupting his thoughts. "You make me feel—womanly?" She ended the sentence with a confused expression crossing her face and as if suddenly snapping out of it she glared at Draco, "and it's not fair when my presence does absolutely nothing for you."

Draco gazed upon her, his body rigid with tension, his fists clenching and unclenching on either side of his book as he tried to restrain the need that was coursing through his body. He was so close to her. Every fiber of his being was telling him, screaming at him to touch her milky skin, if only for a moment.

"How can you say that when every moment I'm near you it's like I'm in hell?"

Ginny flinched and jerked her eyes towards him; she then quickly turned them back to the floor. "I'm sorry."

Draco reached over and lifted her chin up. "Don't be," he whispered softly as his finger gently stroked underneath her chin.

It was like his finger was magically luring Ginny's face up towards his.

"I didn't mean it like that. I just—just feel what you make my body do against its will," his voice seemed to lull over her body. Ginny gasped as she felt him bring her hand to his groin.

He contracted his hand around hers, making the friction between Ginny's hand and his erection almost unbearable. "I hate you, but yet you make my body crave you like water. Why do you do that?"

"I don't mean too."

Draco smirked. "Gee, and here I thought it was your doing."

"Don't be an ass," Ginny mumbled.

"It's my profession," he breathed against her lips. "Tell me you want me."

Ginny jerked back, but not before Draco wrapped his large hand around the side of her face pulling her back too him. "What?"

"Tell me Gin," he whispered, placing his lips on hers, coaxing them to part open slightly.

She moaned reaching for him. "I want you Draco."

He grinned and pulled back. "It's what I thought," he said slamming his book shut, getting up and walking away.

Ginny growled as she watched him walk out of the library. "Draco Malfoy you will pay for that."

"Harry?" Hermione called through his room, which was only lit by the soft glow of three candles, scattered on his dresser.

She pulled back the bed curtains expecting to find him underneath the covers, but she instead found a bouquet of roses lying across the stark white pillow.

Hermione gasped as she felt strong arms wrap around her waist. "Harry!"

"Hey," he said nuzzling the tender part beneath her ear.

She turned into his welcoming arms. "Did you buy me roses?"

"Well, nothing says 'I love you' more than a dozen red roses right?"

Hermione frowned and searched his face; hope hinting in the glinting of her eyes. "What?"

Harry licked his lips and cradled her face between his palms. "I love you Hermione."

To Be Continued…

Sorry it took so long—the basic babble of necessity for the time it took and mistakes. I hope you guys enjoyed this part! Hopefully I did pretty decent on Luna, thanks for the links Viwiel and for anyone else who shared info with me. ~Aya


	4. Day Four

Note: There isn't any D/G in this chapter; sorry; however there will be in the next. It's mainly H/Hr and R/LL.

Day Four:

Hermione gazed down at Harry lovingly as he muttered incoherently in his deep sleep. He looked so peaceful…it was amazing really what sleep could do for a person, especially a boy, no—a man, who'd been through as much as Harry had been through. He was so strong and not just physically. It made her tremble just thinking about his emotional strength, however thinking about his physical strength made her shiver with desire. Having Harry looming over her as he tried to restrain the inevitable so that she could find her release first was the most erotic point for Hermione when they made love.

She leaned forward and brushed aside strands of his wild, constantly rumbled hair and placed a kiss on his forehead. "Oh, my dear Harry," she laughed softly as he turned his head towards her and snuggled into her breasts still sleeping deeply. "What ever am I going to do with you my love?"

Suddenly, as if a light bulb was blindingly blinking as brightly as possible in her head, she sat up straight. Biting her lip, she watched as Harry shuffled his body around, startled from her jerk straight up most likely. Hoping that he'd continue slipping she slowly lifted herself up to her feet and walked wobbly down the length off the bed, pulling the maroon comforter down as she went.

Once she exposed his legs she sat and straddled them, sitting in between his thighs. She scooted down slightly more and then flipped the cover over her head, making sure Harry got re-covered so that he wouldn't get cold.

~Because of course Hermione he'll be cold when he wakes up to the ministrations you'll be applying on him.

Hermione grinned deeply and shook her head at his silk white boxer shorts that had the tiny letterings of the word 'Gryffindor' decorated all over.

"How cute," she mumbled as she quickly, but gently discarded the slightly obnoxious coloring of the short to the side. "Merlin, every part of you is beautiful Harry," she sighed as she laid herself down on her belly.

She slowly lifted her arms up his body and gently raked her fingernails down the length of his toned muscular stomach producing goose bumps all over his body. She wrapped her hand around the velvety yet rough length of him and applied just enough pressure to get the blood running. Using her other hand she stroked her fingertips over the head of his manhood, relishing in the fact that it hadn't taken long for Harry to react to the touches he most likely assumed was in his dream.

She laughed softly. "You must be having a wet dream to be responding so quickly Mr. Potter, or perhaps I'm just talented. Hmm…it'd be a good call wouldn't you think? Bad, bad Harry," she breathed against him, as she gently swirled her tongue around him and up the length of him. "Mm, you taste divine."

As she enveloped the tip of him into the warmth of her mouth a small smile reached her lips as she felt Harrys' hips jerk slightly, happily noting that he was still asleep. Pushing her mouth down further she took more of him in, sucking harder wanting to make sure that the hotness insides of her cheeks cradled and squeezed him just right. Hermione paused as she felt Harry's breath hitch in his throat.

Continuing to suck on him she raised her free hand to lift the blanket up and took a peak at his face to see if he was still asleep. Surprising he was, and Hermione smiled in triumph at what she'd accomplished. She hadn't really expected him to sleep this long into what she had planned. Perhaps he really was extremely involved in a wet dream.

"Good boy," she whispered against him as she kissed his thigh and swiftly returned to her up and down motions with her mouth.

"'Mione," Harry moaned as he started thrashing in his sleep.

When Hermione encircled one of his tender sacs into her mouth it was then that he awoke.

Harry jerked straight up, his eyes wide as he dropped them down to look at the blankets that covered him. He clenched his eyes shut silently dreading when the wet tight warmth of the mouth in his dream would go away, however when it didn't he slowly opened one eye to see a head bobbing up and down in his lap. It was an almost frantic manner. His mouth fell open in a silent gasp.

He flinched and gripped the soft white sheets on either side of him. He closed his eyes once again as unbearable agony/pleasure engulfed him. He groaned loudly and flipped the cover off of him to see his beautiful Hermione laid at his feet doing the most wonderful things to his body.

"Oh man," he panted out his eyes nearly crossing as Hermione looked up and gave him a knowing smile while she continued sucking him.

He curled his back so that he was just slightly above her, his hand clutching the back of her head. Harry felt as if he was drained of his strength as his hand gripped her tightly. He held back the desire to push her head down faster, but as it would seem his hips did not follow his brain and were furiously pumping with her motions.

"_Oh, God, yes_," he moaned out in ecstasy as of her mouth seemed to tighten around him.

His thighs tightened, his hips moving more frantically. He was breathing erratically, his hand still gently clutching the back of her head. He was still towering over her. His position almost seemed as if he were trying to get closer and deeper inside of her mouth.

Hermione lifted her eyes and for the next hell-minute in a half she never once let her eyes stray from his. Looking deeply in her eyes, silently begging for to finish he released inside of her. His hips jerked and his arched body collapsed against the bed, his eyes clenched shut.

Hermione was slightly surprised when he released himself inside of her. She really hadn't expected him to come so soon. She slowly pulled back and pushed herself into a sitting position between his legs. She stared at him curiously, his arms spread out wide, his chest heaving. He was obviously still in the throes of his orgasm and a small smile came to her face as she sat Indian style between his legs.

A few minutes later he finally opened his eyes and lifted himself up on his elbows, his eyes searching for her. When he found her he grinned deeply shaking her head.

She bit her lip and smiled innocently up at him. "Harry, I do believe you've turned me into a Nymphomaniac."

He gave a gentle laugh and reached for her, pulling her up and over his body so that every part of her was molded to him. "Well, I'm all to happy to oblige to your illness."

Hermione snorted as she rested her elbows against the tops of his shoulders and shoved her hands into his rumbled hair. "I'll just bet you are."

"That was amazing."

Smiling sheepishly she averted her eyes from his deep green emerald ones. "Were you having a wet dream before you woke up to realize it wasn't so much a dream?"

Harry chuckled as he remembered something said in his dream. "No, you're just talented."

"Ah, so you weren't in the REM stage."

Harry raised an eyebrow. "The what?"

"REM stage, the dream sleep. There are for stages to the sleeping cycle. There's the drowsiness stage, then there's the light sleep, which is when the body is most in tune to sexual…err—things. Stage two is also where you spend most of your time. Stage three is the deep sleep this is the stage where you'll see delta waves and then Stage four is the deepest, or what is called the dream sleep."

Harry smiled tenderly. "I love it when you're like this."

Hermione frowned and gave him a confused look. "Like what?"

"When your thinking and knowledge take over giving you the need to share what you know. Your so beautiful."

Hermione smirked and kissed the tip of his nose. "You silver tongued charmer."

Harry grinned up at her and gently rapped her on the behind. "You know it."

~*~ Again I make note: I've actually started reading the next book so I have a better idea of what Luna is like, but I've only just gotten to her so please be easy with me.

"So…" Ron smiled gently up at Luna as she stood in front him.

Her hand fiddled with the sides of her clothing as she looked around the room. She had looked in every crevice of the place, but not once would she look at him as he sat, in a very laid back manner, in a chair in her room.

"Luna? This is your room, I'm sure you already know everything about it that you need to know," he whispered softly knowing she was extremely nervous. "What's the matter?"

He'd asked it knowing full well what was the matter, but he knew if she talked about it she'd feel more at ease with him. He gently took her hand and pulled her into his lap. She gasped slightly and her eyes crashed into making eye contact with him.

"We don't have to do anything," Ron mumbled as he gently placed a kiss on her forehead.

"But I'm the one that asked you up here," she whispered back, bowing her head.

Ron gave her a tiny smile. "Because I needed a shower. Now that I'm all clean and so forth we can just sit here and talk."

Luna let out a tiny laugh and shook her head. "I'm scared…"

"Luna…I told you we don't have to—"

"Not because of that you silly Ronald."

"A, pardon me? Why do you always have to talk so weird? Um…never mind that question. Why are you scared?"

She bit her bottom lip and lifted her hand up to cup his cheek. "Because I don't trust myself and what I'll do when I'm with you. The problem is at the moment, um…I can't think of any reasons or excuses not to have my way with you."

Ron snorted with laughter and choked at the same time. He hadn't really expected her to be so forward, but then again, this was Looney Lovegood.

"Luna, can I kiss you?" he whispered softly against her cheek.

She swallowed and slowly shook her head 'yes'.

The kiss was gentle, but at the same time loving and full of passion. It wasn't even an open mouthed kiss yet and already Ron was turned on.

"This is unbelievable," he muttered against her soft red plump lips.

She pulled back and licked her lips, her eyes searching his. "What is?"

"How much I want you with just that one innocent little kiss."

A deep blush crept into her cheeks as she gave a proud smile.

Ron frowned and leaned forward, wrapping his hand around the back of her neck, pulling her to him.

He sucked her bottom lip into his mouth with such tenderness that it caused a moan of delight to escape her. She brought her hand around behind his head and let her fingers play with the nape of his neck, pulling him down even closer to her. Luna swiftly turned from her sideways position and wrapped her legs around his waist and the back of the chair. Her free arm slithered beneath his shirt caressing his bareback. Tired of the fabric constricting her movements Luna yanked his shirt off and threw it to the floor.

"You shouldn't cover yourself like this. Your body is beautiful and needs to be shared," she mumbled as she kissed her way down his chest.

Ron's eyes all but crossed as she flicked her tongue against his nipple. "Well, Hogwarts isn't a nude colonist kitten, and I think if I went around naked I'd get kicked out of the school."

"Well we can't have that then can we," she whispered slowly lifting up her eyes to smile at him.

He growled softly and with her legs still wrapped around him he stood up and carried her to the bed where he gently laid her down.

"You are so beautiful," Ron said huskily as he trailed kisses down her face.

"You're beautiful more," she whispered her hands splayed across his chest.

He laughed softly. "You mean more beautiful?"

"Yes. I'd like to think that the aliens came down and captured my heart the first time I met you."

Ron shivered at her words and then as if on cue her tiny hips lifted rubbing their groins together. He groaned softly as she continued moving her hips in a circular motion against his.

"Oh Luna, if you don't stop—"

She instantly stopped her movements and pulled him into a kiss.

Within seconds their kiss deepened and the drive of their desires that had long taken over their bodies intensified. The feelings engulfed them; it was at that moment all they had. Each desires for the other were strong enough to start a natural disaster.

Luna gasped in shock as every piece of her clothing disappeared at the mutter of one word from Ron, a word she hadn't snagged onto.

"You're cheating," she stated as if it were a deadly sin.

Ron laughed and knew that if at that moment he didn't have her hands pinned above her head she'd be wiggling a finger at him. "One learns to be resourceful in moments like this. Besides, I'm a man on a very important mission."

She shook her head at him. He grinned evilly and did the same with his clothes.

"Oh, goodness," Luna whimpered at the feel of his naked strong body on top of hers. "You must make it stop Ronald. I can't take it," she begged her hips bumping against his frantically.

His eyes darkened. He bowed his head and captured her lips. Their tongues met in a duel, while their bodies moved in a rhythm of earning. Keeping one hand on her face, Ron gently slid his other hand down her milky smooth skinned sides, inserting his hand between their bodies. With his thumb on the tender little bundle of nerves he pushed a finger inside of her.

He held back his laughter as Luna's eyes widened like saucers, her mouth forming a huge 'O'.

"Wow," she gasped as she dropped her hands on either side of her tearing at the sheets instead of tearing at his back.

His arm, which was locked between their bodies, moved with his motions as he pushed his finger in and out of her. He leaned forward and rested his head on her shoulder, watching her face carefully. "Luna?"

"Hmm," she answered not fully aware that he was actually talking to her.

"Can I have you?"

"Yes, oh Merlin yes," she cried out as her body tightened and bowed back as her first orgasm hit her.

Ron watched her face intently as blissful expression flickered across her face.

"That was the absolute best! They really should think of bottling it up so that all you'd have to do is sip it and get it," Luna gasped out quickly before lifting her hands to cup his face and tenderly kiss him on the mouth. "Thank you."

"S'not over yet."

Her eyes widened once again. "There's more?"

Ron frowned and shook his head. "How can you be so completely oblivious to this?"

Luna bowed her head and looked slightly ashamed. "Well, my father never talked to me about this, and I'm not exactly the first one on every guys list. I'm not completely ignorant towards the topic though. Girls talk you know."

Ron suddenly jerked his head back and he searched her face. "Am I the first guy to ever kiss you?"

Shyly she shook her head confirming his question. Pride filled him to the brimming because in that moment he realized that she was his and that he was her first in everything that matter.

"You shouldn't have made me feel so special and I'm sorry that I can't stop and make you stay innocent for the man you marry, because you're so much in my system right now that I can barely breath."

Luna gave a tiny smirk. "Who says you aren't the man I'm to marry?"

She had expected that to kill the moment. She knew men didn't like that 'M' word. She'd heard enough girls talking about it to know.

"You never know," he whispered against his lips, his voice hoarse and full of passion.

His hands slid down her neck to her shoulders.

Ron slid down her body and captured one of her creamy white breast with his mouth. One arm wrapped around her waist, pulling her desperately tighter to him. He licked, suckled, kneaded, pulled, rubbed and squeezed. Dividing his mouth and hand between the two mounds of flesh.

Luna arched her back as the sensations of Ron's touch drove her body into an ecstasy of feelings. "Oh...Ronald...Yes," she moaned deeply. Her need to touch him nearly drove her mad, but her need for him, to be with him, was bordering insanity. "Please, I need you now." She reached for his chest running her hands slowly over him.

He took a deep shuddering breath and lifted the upper half of his body up so that they were face to face.

"Luna," he gasped as she felt her hands reach for him and slowly place the tip of him against her wet warmth. "Do you trust me?"

"With my life," she whispered.

He groaned a bit his lip hard so as not to ram himself into her. "It's going to hurt."

Luna snorted. "I told you I'm not that stupid to the sexual ways. I just thought that the explosion that happened was it. Girls explain what the explosion is like."

He growled lowly and gripped her hair. "Are you ready?"

"Yes."

Ron could barely remember how to breath as he pushed and felt the hot folds of her womanhood close around him, inch by slow inch.

"You must go faster, this is killing me," she cried out in frantic virginal frustration.

He laughed softly and stroked her hair. "You have to be patient love, you're very tight, and this is really going to hurt you."

Luna swallowed and licked her lips, desire still evident in her eyes. She placed a hand on his face. "You won't hurt me really. You could never hurt me by being with me. I know it's supposed to hurt the first time, but I'll be brave for you and I know I'll be too proud to cry, because I get to have you."

Ron lost control of his breathing at that exact moment and dropped his forehead to hers. Gripping her hips he pushed forward, clenching his teeth at the tightness of her. He bowed his head into the curve of her shoulder, resting it on the bed next to her as he pushed past her barrier that marked her innocence.

Her body stiffened instantly as the pain coursed through her. Ron instantly stilled and allowed her body to accommodate him. Within seconds it seemed that she opened up like a flower for him, allowing him access to fall into her deeper.

"Ow," she sniffled a tear dropping down her cheek.

Ron lifted his head up and captured the tear with his tongue. "I'm sorry."

"No, it's okay, because now that I've marked you with my blood you're mine," she whispered evilly in a playful manner.

"I've been yours the moment we shared our first kiss," he spoke truthfully.

"Oh Ron," she whispered engulfing him lovingly in her arms.

He grinned down at her. "You called me Ron," he teased.

She rolled her eyes in exasperation. "Would you just start?" she said impatiently.

"As wish," he muttered.

Taking a deep breath Ron raised and lowered himself in and out of Luna's tightness. He pulled out almost all of the way and then plunging back into the wet heaven of his desires. Luna, finally matching his rhythm, clutched his hips, holding him tighter to her, forcing him to make his strokes shorter and tighter. The passion that ran through their bodies surpassed anything that they had ever encountered before.

Ron wanted this moment, this feeling to last forever, but he felt his control slipping even further out of reach as his hips moved at an erratic pace. He knew he wouldn't last much longer, she was tight, and with almost each in and out movement her walls clenched around him. Without a doubt this was one of the most erotic moment in his life as they stared each other in the eyes while trying to reach their pleasure points.

Ron clenched his teeth as his will to hold back collapsed and he burst inside of her, crying out her name as he continued to ram into her, tightly holding her hips in place as he found his sweet release. He fell onto her hot body, heavily breathing into her shoulders, trailing kisses and love bites along them.

"Please tell me just once that you love me, even if you don't mean it. I've been in love with you for so long and now that I finally have you…I just-I just need to hear it," she pleaded with him.

He hesitantly lifted his head up, still out of breath. He caressed her face and smiled down at her. "I love you Luna."

Luna gave a tender smile. "You said that so convincingly. You are a very good actor Ronald Weasley."

Ron laid himself back on top of her, troubling thoughts clouding his brain. He wasn't too sure he was acting when he said that, but it was way too soon to tell the difference on lust of love. One thing was for sure however; he definitely had some sort of deep feelings for her.

To Be Continued…

I hope I was accurate on the Sleeping cycle…it's been a long time since I've studied and I can't remember if I got the basics of it right. So please don't have a cow if I got something a tiny bit wrong. *Smiles* Anyhow I apologize for the length in time it took me to update this story. Hopefully it won't be so long for the next one. I hope everyone enjoyed! ~Aya


	5. Day Five

Day Five:

Ginny frowned while she watched Draco's muscular back flex beneath his tight black shirt as he bent down to pick up books she had purposely dropped on the floor in the middle of the library.

"You are so childish," Draco growled as he plopped one of the heavy books down in front of her.

She just stared up at him, biting her lip nervously as heat coursed through her body. It wasn't right that he looked so good in just a simple black t-shirt and khaki's…and shouldn't he be wearing his uniform?

Draco instantly started fidgeting as he noticed her gaze and shuffled his feet underneath him feeling like he was on an examination table. "What?"

"What?" Ginny repeated back with menace and a glare.

He gritted his teeth and turned his head to the side. "Did I do something wrong oh mighty bitchiness?"

Ginny rolled her eyes and tossed her hair off of her shoulder. She swiftly reached for the book closest to her hand and flipped it open.

"Don't do that!" Draco gritted out as he sat down in front of her.

Ginny, not taking her eyes off of the book cracked her neck. "Do what?"

"Pretend to be reading that dreadfully thick book so that you can avoid a confrontation."

She snorted and continued her avoidance. "What? I'm doing no such thing."

"Then please tell me why you were eyeing me like a starving vulture at a banquet! You're practically begging me to pleasure you."

Ginny gasped in shock and lifted her eyes up to meet Draco's. "I beg your pardon, slave—" she added with malice, "but you will not speak to me that way. I will not allow you to talk to me in such a vulgar way."

Draco smirked and leaned on his forearms over the table, his blonde hair escaping into his intense gray eyes. His face was inches away from hers; she could feel his breath against her mouth.

Ginny bit her bottom lip nervously and pulled her face away as if it was a tragedy to do so, but she couldn't let the soft scent of his cologne distract her.

"Admit it Ginevra, you want me. I mean, who wouldn't? I'm sexy, I'm smart…rich—" he muttered huskily lifting his right hand to trail his fingertips along the curve of her cheek.

Ginny took a deep shuddering breath and removed his hand from her face. If she was going to do this there could not be any touching.

"Stop it! Your arrogance is taking up too much space."

Draco looked at her with a greatly acted show of disbelief. "My arrogance? I think I have a pretty damn good reason to be arrogant. Gin, it's written all over your face how badly you want me. Your body language is practically screaming 'fuck me' and your lips are just begging for me to kiss them."

Ginny laughed at the truth of the matter, but was grateful that her chuckle could be taken for the sound of one being offended.

Trying desperately to ignore the heat that had risen to her cheeks she clenched her hands together. "You are delusional and over stepping your boundaries."

Draco's smirk deepened into a knowing grin. "Hmm, you sure are using big words little girl…for a Weasley anyway."

Ginny snorted and waved her hand in a dismissing manner. "Here you are in your lame attempt at seduction calling me stupid and you actually think I'm going to 'fuck you' as you so put it? Get over yourself pretty boy," Ginny laughed, pushing her chair back.

Walking around the table and heading towards the exit Ginny couldn't remember a time when she'd been more embarrassed, angry, and turned on at the same time.

What gave him the right to speak to her that way? Just because he was beautiful and rich didn't mean…

Ginny bowed her head—she was smitten.

Draco growled and jerked up. The stupid brat had done nothing but boss him around, make him do obscene chores…they'd argued so much in the last few days that he could barely think straight, and still all she had to do was simply glance at him and his wretched body betrayed him. He'd found that when they fought the need to kiss her was intense. He hadn't even kissed her and already he felt like he was thrown into a furnace.

Here he was practically panting from the heat and pain of his desire and there she was haughtily walking away.

Instantly reaching for her wrist, he yanked her backside against him, and slid his hands down to grip her hips. With a flicking movement of his wrist he had her bent at the waist, her arms resting on the table, her bottom snug against his erection. He did a quick grinding motion with his hips, clutching her tighter to him as he bent his chest over her back and placed his lips to her ear.

"You really need to stop lying to yourself," he whispered before he let his mouth envelope her earlobe.

A strangled gasp escaped Ginny and her fingers curled into fists on the tabletop. Anger at his sexual actions had her insides boiling. "Oh Malfoy, you're just always wanting something you can't have…Harry's talent and fame, Hermione's intelligence, Ron's humor—there was a time when you actually wanted _him_ wasn't there or was that Harry? —And now me. I feel sorry for you," she spoke carefully as she turned herself around and stared deeply into his gray anger filled eyes. "Money and material possessions are all you have...pathetic really."

When the look on his face registered in her mind Ginny knew she'd gone too far. She couldn't remember a time when she'd seen anyone look the way Draco did at that very moment and it scared her.

He growled like a wild untamed animal and plastered her body to his, mumbling something Ginny couldn't understand. Within the matter of seconds Ginny felt queasy and like her skin was coming off of her body as the library almost instantly changed into a darkened bedroom. Draco's bedroom…

Ginny gasped as she realized what he had done. "Y-you—"

Draco shook his head. "No, dissaparation isn't allowed on Hogwarts grounds."

"Then what was it?"

"Why should I tell you? You'll end up being afraid and have to run to your brother. That's pretty much what you do best isn't it little Ginny Weasley."

Ginny licked her bottom lip to keep it from trembling. What made matters worse was that she couldn't see anything, it was pitch black in his room. The only way she'd known it was his room because it smelled like him. Slowly she began backing away, because even though she couldn't see him it was like anger, pent up frustration and lust were vibrating off of him.

"Wh-what are we doing here?"

Draco's eyes darkened and Ginny gulped when the backside of her knees collapsed as she ran into the bed.

She found herself sitting on the soft silken sheets, gazing up at the profile of the most beautiful slightly inhuman man she'd ever seen.

"Finally catching on, _finally_ figuring out that you not really in control anymore aren't you?" His voice was husky and tinged with a little anger.

Dread filled Ginny's stomach as she heard his hands begin unbuckling his belt and rustling in which she could only assume was him pulling it out of the loops. "You can't hit me—y-you'll pay!"

Draco paused at what he was doing and frowned. "You think I'm going to beat you with a belt?"

A tear of anger and fear slid down Ginny's cheek and not being able to cover it up anymore she felt her bottom lip begin to tremble. She was glad that it was dark.

Draco sighed and just stood in front of her for the longest time. Every time he made the slightest movement she would flinch away.

"It wasn't your place to say the things you said," he muttered softly.

She took in a deep shuddering breath. "I know—you just made me so mad…please don't hurt me."

"Did I scare you that bad?" His voice sounded shocked and almost frightened. "Yes, I was angry, but I would never hurt you."

"Then why were you unbuckling your belt?"

Draco snickered. "Think about it. I guess you could say I had a plan to ravish you until you apologized and pleaded with me to have sex with you."

A puzzled look settled on Ginny's face as she stared into the darkness. "Ravish me? Do the people still use that word?"

"Don't start."

"I just don't understand—I made you incredibly angry but yet all you wanted to do was persuade me to have sex with you?"

"Merlin, yes, because it's all I've been able to think about since this blasted Slave Auction."

Ginny nodded her head in understanding. "Me too…well ever since you did that—erm—thing."

Draco chuckled. "Ever since I went down on you."

Ginny gasped in a scandalized way. "Don't say it that way."

"If you think that's bad there's always 'I ate—"

Ginny swiftly held up her hand ignoring the fact that he most likely couldn't see her motion. "Stop! Please!"

Draco grinned and walked closer to her forcing her to lean backwards towards the bed and stare up at him, not seeing the desire that was on his face. "So now that we've both said we want each other," he mumbled and Ginny gasped as she felt his hands reach out for her.

Like a scared squirrel she scrambled toward the head of the bed. "I'm not going to have sex with you Draco Malfoy and persuasion will not work. I'm not ready to loose my virginity yet."

Draco let out a breath. That wasn't what he wanted to hear, but the frustration dimmed slightly when she pretty much said she was a virgin. He had known that she was, but hearing her say it made it all the better.

"Tell me you aren't serious? I don't know how much longer I can stand this," he muttered as he crawled closer to her.

"But, that doesn't mean we can't do _other_ things," she said in a whisper.

"Um-excuse me?"

Ginny laughed and jerked him towards her taking him into a deep kiss.

"Are you terribly sore?" Ron asked Luna softly as he trailed his hand down her thigh.

She turned her doe blue eyes towards him and frowned. "I need to work out more I think."

Ron frowned and lifted his head off of her pillow as if to make sure he'd heard her right. "What?"

"I'm not only sore between my legs, but I'm sore everywhere. My muscles are just screaming."

Chuckling Ron turned onto his side, spooning his body against hers. He placed a kiss on her forehead and dropped his gaze back to hers. "I know a pretty good way to get you in shape."

Luna rolled her eyes. "You're insatiable. We've already done that magnificent sport three times. I'll never be able to stay awake in class or look at my bedroom the same way. Can you imagine what my roommates would say if they'd known what we'd done on their things?"

"Okay, okay. How 'bout a shower?"

Luna smiled and nodded enthusiastically. "Sounds terrific. Don't expect me back soon."

Ron snorted. "You didn't think I was going to let you go in there alone did you? Not with your aching muscles! You won't be able to stand."

"Then I'll take a bath," Luna grinned at him teasingly.

"Well, you need your back rubbed…after all I am your personal slave aren't I?"

"Well I suppose you can join me, but my back isn't going to be the only thing you'll be rubbing."

Ron did a double take as he watched Luna get up from her delightfully rumbled bed, saunter naked towards the bathroom, turn, and give a wink.

He couldn't believe his sweet innocent love—lover had said that.

"You're damn straight it isn't!" Ron hollered as he leapt from the bed.

"'Mione?" Harry whispered softly as he stared up at the ceiling of her room.

Wrapped in Harry's arm and her blanket she lifted her head up and moved her arm in a caressing motion. "Hmm?"

Harry took a deep breath. "There's a Hogsmeade trip coming up…"

"I know."

"I just—would it be to presumptuous of me to make plans for the both of us?"

"Of course it wouldn't."

"Good."

Hermione frowned. "Harry, are you okay?"

"Yes, why?"

"You just seem a little—defeated?"

Harry smiled and placed a kiss on her mouth. "I'm content. I don't think I've ever felt so at ease and it's because of you."

"So am I still your slave?"

Harry snorted with laughter. "Oh, definitely."

To Be Continued…

I know it wasn't long, probably not as good as the previous chapters, and I'm sorry. I know it took too long to come out as well. The scenes for R/L, and H/HR were so short because last chapter was just them. I'm just recently getting over a cold so bare with me if there are more mistakes than usually, I'm still slightly fuzzy and dosed up on Nyquil.


	6. Day Six

Warning: Cheesy, fluffy chapter of sex

Day Six:

"I hope you like it," Harry mumbled into Hermione's ear as he removed the blindfold.

Hermione's eyes widened and she gasped, slapping a hand to her chest. "Harry—I-I don't know what to say!"

"So you like it?" His green eyes twinkling with hope.

"Yes."

Harry grinned as he bent down into his knapsack and pulled out a pair of ice skates. "You can ice skate, right?"

"Of course I can," she smiled.

She took the skates, which Harry handed her, and bent down to the ground. From her surroundings, Hermione would guess that they were in a rural muggle area, because of the mailboxes she'd seen randomly as she glanced around. That didn't automatically rule the area of being full of wizards out, however. She knew Harry had performed an icing spell to turn the crystal colored pond, which was in front of a forest, into ice.

"Well good, because I can't."

Hermione chuckled and brushed her fingertips against the side of his cheek. "Why would you pick something you weren't able to do?"

"I wanted to avoid the 'conventional' dating of dinner and a movie."

Hermione licked her bottom lip and walked awkwardly over to Harry, whom was on the edge of the iced pond. "You did pretty good. Thank you."

He smiled sheepishly, a warm blush tinting his cheeks. His emerald eyes twinkled with pleasure as he leaned down to brush a soft kiss against Hermione's temple. "I'm glad you like it."

"Well, Mr. Potter, after you," Hermione grinned, extending her hand in a 'you first' gesture.

"Will you hold my hand?"

Hermione snorted and rested her hands on her hips. "You sound like a two year old, however, it was a question I'll say yes too."

With Harry lagging clumsily behind her, Hermione glided onto the ice, and turned so that both of his hands rested in the palms of hers.

"Okay, this is good. Just promise you won't let go," Harry shivered, his eyes never straying from the ground, all the while griping her hands a little too tightly.

Hermione pried one of her hands out of his and lifted his chin up so that they made eye contact. "I'll never let you go."

Harry paused and stood a little straighter, a small smirk forming on his devilishly handsome face. "Why Miss Granger, did you just feed me a line?"

Hermione, immaturely, stuck her tongue out.

"How childish," Harry whispered, as he wobbly leaned forward and captured her tongue between his lips.

Hermione gasped as he bit down gently, before fusing his mouth fully onto hers. She hummed deep in her throat, pleasure coursing through her. If she hadn't had her eyes closed, Hermione knew they'd be rolling back. Her knees felt rubbery and her stomach burned.

Just when she thought the kiss couldn't possibly get any hotter, she found herself slamming hard to the ground, with Harry on top of her.

For a few moments, Harry was numb with surprise, his mouth opening and closing. "Oh-God-God damnit! Are you okay?" Harry asked, frantically running his hands down her sides, beneath her bottom, and up her waist, checking for damages.

Hermione slowly opened her eyes and burst out laughing at the look on his face.

Harry sat back and stared at Hermione in confusion. "It's not funny. This wasn't supposed to happen. Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, I'm fine," Hermione assured while she still chuckled slightly. "It is too funny and remember that on dates things that aren't supposed to happen will happen."

"I guess you're right. Hmm, what else is new?" Harry teased, a mischievous glint in his eyes.

Hermione bit her lip and lifted her head up to place a chaste kiss against his cheek. "Well, I recently found out that the most sexiest wizard alive not only has an insatiable sexual appetite, but that he has it for one, Hermione Granger…me! I love you Harry, but I already knew _that!_"

He gasped as a rush of joy that was so profound, he could hardly breathe, swept through him. Harry couldn't speak past the lump in his throat, so he lifted her hand to his lips, kissed her palm, and then rested his face there for a moment. Hermione tilted her head and ran her other hand through his dark hair. Harry whispered softly into her palm. "I love you."

Hermione snorted. "Tell me something I don't know."

Harry sighed and went to stand up. "I was trying to be romantic and then I messed that up and now I'm trying to be sweet, but that's impossible when you make fun of me!"

"Harry, I'm not trying to make fun of you. You just-make it so easy."

Harry bowed his head and shrugged. "Hermione, do you want to know what I think of when I look at you?"

"What?"

"Wh-when I look at you, I see a future. I see something that I hadn't even thought of before. I'm just sorry it took a slave auction for me to figure that out."

Hermione's eyes watered and her smile wavered. She outstretched her hand and gently ran it over his head, sliding down his face, and running her fingertips against his warm cheek. She traced his lips gently and proceeded to the other side of his face to show it the same affection. "I believe you managed to pull, being sweet, off. Beyond being sweet, actually."

"So I avoided being cheesy?"

Hermione chuckled. "A little cheesy, but I like cheese."

Harry snorted with laughter as he cupped his hands around her face, pulling her in for a quick chaste kiss. "I think I'm addicted to you."

"Well, at least that's healthy."

"Hermione?"

"Yes?"

Harry cleared his throat and brushed his hands down along her arms before pulling back and rubbing his thighs. "What-um-when you look at me, what do you see?"

Hermione's eyes warmed over as she gazed deeply at him, knowing he needed to hear it. "I see a brave, handsome man that I've fallen in love with again in just six days."

"Again?"

"I've always loved Harry. Didn't you know?"

Harry's eyes widened. "No-I-no I didn't."

"I was just kidding about the 'didn't you know' part. I've learned very well how to keep my feelings hidden. It was kind of a necessity with Voldemort."

"I really do love you Hermione," Harry whispered softly.

"I never doubted that you didn't. You're not one to say things you don't mean. That's just one more thing I admire about you. Now, enough talking."

A slow, seductive grin spread across her face and she curled her arm around Harry's neck, dipping her fingers into his shirt. A shiver ran up her spine at the feel of his warm skin against hers. Hermione could describe, at that moment, what the big deal was for skin on skin contact. The intensity of it was heart stopping. It could be defined as a life or death situation. Just as one could set a day on whether or not your lover was in a good mood. Focusing every emotion on your partners' mood.

Hermione stood back from him and lifted her shirt up quickly. Grinning deviously at Harry's shocked yet passion filled face.

"Holy-" Harry started. "Right here?"

Hermione shrugged. "Well, only if you'll allow it-Master," she added as a second thought. Harry dumbly nodded. "What will you have me do?"

He licked his suddenly dry lips and noticed the dip of the sun glinting on Hermione's curly brown hair. She turned her head back and shut her eyes dreamily, bathing in it.

_The sun should be so lucky to touch her! _

_She's mine! _

Hermione's brown eyes fluttered open and turned them upon Harry. "Can I tell you something Harry?"

Harry blinked, confused. "You can tell me anything you want!"

Hermione snorted. "You have to promise you won't laugh."

"I swear it."

Hermione shyly bit her lip and gave a short laugh. "When I was a little girl, I always thought that when the first sunset occurred that the peoples sadness was overwhelming and because of the adult tears a puddle formed. It floated to the sky and of course darkened over the years-and the tears from children made the stars," Hermione grinned softly. "Kind of stupid isn't it?"

"How is that stupid? It's a piece of your past that's made you who you are! Every thought you had helped form you."

He had kept his promise not laugh, but there was, however, the distinct possibility that at any moment he would jerk her body against his and kiss her until she couldn't breathe.

"I know what the sun and moon are really now."

"What are they?"

"Lovers."

Harry frowned and stifled a snort. "How do you figure?"

"Without the sun the moon would never come-" Hermione burst out laughing.

Harry stood there and raised an eyebrow, trying to restrain his laughter. "What was that?"

"Don't you get it?" Hermione asked as she put her shirt back on.

"I get it! That's just-just wrong, Hermione!" Harry chuckled shaking his head.

"It was good though!"

"Kiss me," he demanded.

She willingly obliged.

She really had no idea how they'd managed to get to Harry's room, how they both stripped their clothes off, or how she became faced down in his bed with him trailing kisses along the line of her spinal cord.

Her toes curled as he slid his tongue against the curve of her butt cheek. "Harry-oh-just fuck me," she growled becoming irritated.

"Did I give you permission to speak?" Harry spoke softly, his voice husky with lust.

"Master please just-"

Hermione eyes rolled back into her head as he entered her from behind. She gritted her teeth as he gripped her lower backside, tracing both thumbs along the upper curve of her arse, holding her in place as he rammed himself into her. With each thrust her face was pushed harder into the pillow, making her groans muffled. She clenched her fists into the sheets on either side of her.

Harry angled his hips in a different direction and caused a muffled grunt to slip out of Hermione. Harry dropped against her back, dropped his hands, placing her head between them.

"Ehh, yes," Harry panted, pushing into.

Hermione became vaguely aware that her face was now inches away from the headboard.

"Hermione, I'm going to come!"

"No-eh-god-eh—not yet!"

Harry tried to over come his on coming orgasm, but was failing. He clamped his teeth down into her shoulder and moved his hands back to her waist. Hermione arched her back so that she could slip a hand between her legs, trying desperately to achieve an orgasm. His grip tightened painfully, he growled with irritation, and held her in place, not wanting to allow her to get away. Giving a long, hard groan he gave one last thrust and came.

Heavily sated Harry collapsed against her back, panting in her ear.

"Get up-I can't breath!" Hermione's muffled voice came. "Gees Harry, you could have waited!"

Harry chuckled and flipped around, pulling the blanket over them. "It's your back, I swear it. I just can't handle how sexy it is. The way it moves when I'm fucking you is just-I can't take it."

"Then, no more of that position. I was extremely ready to have a mind blowing orgasm and it never came," Hermione pouted.

Harry turned on his side and kissed her gently. "Well-you know what they say-the tongue is good for more than one thing," Harry said waggling his eyebrows suggestively as he slipped beneath the covers.

Hermione grinned widely and spread her legs as she felt his hands gently nudging. "This is going to be great!"

To Be Continued…

Okay, so not such a great sex scene, but it's there! I've also noticed that I've turned this into a gross fluff fic-now, not all fluff is gross, just mine! I'm very disappointed in that. I meant for this fic to be raunchy and a word I can't think of right now.


	7. Day Seven

Day Seven:

Draco had never before seen such a beautiful sight on his bed. A beautiful sight of Ginny wrapped in a black bath towel, another one free in her hand, scrubbing her wet red hair furiously.

With his mouth slightly open he took a step forward only to be stopped as Ginny lifted her head up and brown eyes met gray. "Draco, you should knock before entering."

He shook his head, his eyes crinkling. "Th-this is my room you stupid brat!"

Ginny smiled and stood up. "I know, but until midnight, it's technically my room and I have some plans."

Draco raised an eyebrow and lifted his hand to stroke his chin, curiously. "Oh, and what might those plans be?"

"How's my body language now?" Ginny asked as she pulled the black towel off of her.

Draco's mind flashed blank and by the time he had come back heat had flooded to his groin. The conversation in the library the other day came flooding into his mind.

"_You're body language is all wrong."_

"_What?"_

"_If you want to pretend you're into the book, you need to drop your head, move your hand up to fiddle with the edge of the page. Just try to make it more believable. I know you were waiting for me!"_

"_Why you insufferable-"_

So this is what she was playing at.

Ginny held in her squeal as she literally saw Draco swallow. He was going to pay and she was going to get what she'd been dreaming about since day one of the slave auction.

"Pretty good," he spoke, his voice hoarse with lust.

Ginny had made plans of seduction-plans she was now starting, by sliding a finger up her neck, around the corner of her jaw, and then across her mouth stopping on her lower lip. "How about my lips?"

Draco forced a smile and tried to labor his breathing. "Even better."

"Good, good," she whispered now so close to him that their lips brushed against each other. "Now, I believe my body language is giving off 'fuck me' vibes. Don't you think?"

"Ginny—" he growled in warning. "Are you saying that you want sex?"

She shook her head and pushed her hands up her chest. "That's what I'm saying. Of course, it isn't an order or anything. You don't have to if you don't want to."

_If he didn't want to, was she going loony? Of course he wanted to!_

Draco lifted his hand to touch her face and then shoved it into her hair, jerking her face close to his. "You better be sure!"

"Oh, I'm sure."

"Harry! Stop," Hermione squealed as she tried to escape his tickling fingers. "Ah!" She grunted.

"Do you give?"

"Yes, yes-please stop," she gasped, laughing hard.

Harry rested his hands on her hips and curved his mouth up into a boyish grin. "I won."

Hermione raised an eyebrow and stared at him drolly. "You cheated," she stated firmly.

Trying to make himself look offended, Harry placed a hand against his chest. "Me? Cheat? Never."

"Harry?" Hermione whispered softly, running her fingers through his hair and cupping his cheek.

He stared at her, his green eyes penetrating, waiting for whatever she was going to say.

"I love you," she smiled, leaning forward and kissing his lips.

Harry's eyes softened. "I know."

Ginny grunted as Draco's elbow dug into her stomach. His kisses against her breasts became more urgent as time passed. What were once gentle kisses were now becoming hard suckling. "Draco," Ginny whispered trying to pull his head away from her.

"Hmm?" His voice was muffled in between the valley of her breasts.

"Can we talk?"

"You talk, I'll listen," he lied.

"Draco, I'm serious."

With a groan he dropped his forehead down, kissing her chest longingly. "Ginny-what?"

"I just want to take it slower."

Draco sighed heavily and rested his upper body onto his elbows. "If you have noticed I'm kind of in a rush."

"Well, I mean, you know this is my first time right? I know it's supposed to hurt, but right now it feels good and I want to focus so I can be ready for the pain. I can't be ready if you're doing that. We really are going to fast and I-"

Ginny's nervous babbling was abruptly halted by Draco's mouth crashing down onto hers. He took the opportunity of her still-parted lips to deepen the kiss, darting his tongue in massaging hers. His hands slid up and down her heated sides, sending a cold shiver through her body. Then, slowly, he moved away from her face. She let out a faint cry of disappointment as his lips left hers.

"Okay," he breathed. "We'll take it slow."

"Um, maybe I was wrong," was the only response Ginny could manage as she tried not to seem too flustered. It wasn't fair that he affected her so much! How was she supposed to allow her first time to be slow and perfect when with one kiss he could render her speechless-and make her very, very horny? Not that she minded very much, but all the same—

"I have a special surprise for you," Harry whispered seductively into Hermione's ear.

"Oh?" She responded, her attention on her book. "Harry, I'm trying to read," she spoke pretending to be irritated as he nibbled her ear. "And remember, you are no longer my master."

"Oh, I'm not?" Harry grinned; standing straight up he began to rub her shoulders.

She groaned and rolled her neck. "That's great."

Harry quickly flicked her chair around. "Just stay, watch, and enjoy."

Hermione rolled her eyes and rubbed her forehead. "Harry, what are you on about?"

"I'm going to dance for you."

A snort of laughter escaped her mouth and her eyes widened. "Excuse me," she said clearing her throat. "What was that?"

"A strip tease if you will."

Ginny had kissed other guys before. Some had been better than others, but before Draco she had never really understood what all the fuss was about. Someone could ask her right now what she thought about kissing, she would look at him or her, then to Draco, roll her eyes, and just kiss him. That would be her answer. Kissing him was like eating chocolate.

Ever since she'd one him at the slave auction she couldn't count the times she's had to use her vibrating snitch. During class she would day dream about going underneath the covers while Draco slept and sucking him off and when she would pass him in the halls, she'd purposely walk towards him so she could brush her hand against his. She went out of her way on planning how to walk to her next hour so as to increase the chances of passing him in the hallway.

Just an hour ago, before Ginny had finally decided she wanted him then and there, asking him about her body language, she had been walking up to him, running her hands down his sides, and accidentally bumping her hand into his groin, making him grunt. Now here they were, Ginny wanting to slow down, but not sure by his kiss.

Draco just wanted to scream. It was like she was in heat, brushing up against him all the time. He thought he'd swallow his tongue when she brushed her fingers against his groin. Now that they were finally going to have sex, the little minx wanted to slow down.

He wasn't going to have it. He'd been fantasizing about this for a week! Daydreaming about getting her hot, compact, little body underneath him and withering with lust. Draco glared at her lust filled face. He wanted to kiss her red, swollen lips again, but she wanted it slow.

_Fast._

It was all he could think of. He wanted her hard and fast, right now. He jerked suddenly as she impulsively reached for him again, her face stubborn, as if her body was fighting with her mind, her body refusing to let her mind put a stop to what she craved.

_Now this was more like it. She was so sweet, so soft._

This time, the kiss was even more scorching. Nearly blind with need, Ginny pressed her body along the length of his, glorying in the hardness of his muscles, the prominent bulge pressing into her bare belly. Draco's strong arms held her up against him as his mouth left hers to suck and nibble on her neck.

His hands slid up her sides, one roughly grabbing her breast, the other resting between her shoulder blades, supporting her. She threw her head back, gasping with pleasure,

Grinning into the base of her neck, he kissed her throat and darted his tongue out, licking the hallow of her neck. "Oh Gin, do you know how long I've waited for this?"

Breathing heavily, her eyes only half-open. "Me too. I-I kind of have a confession and an apology. Have you noticed me-erm, brushing up against you?"

Draco nodded.

"Yeah, well, I was doing it on purpose and I'm sorry for treating you, well like a _real _slave."

Draco smirked and trailed his hand down her stomach, cupping her mound between her legs. "Technically you did buy me in a slave auction and I already knew you were doing it on purpose."

Ginny's eyes widened and she hiccupped a moan. "Y-you did?" Her face burned with embarrassment. Draco, amused, pushed his two fingers inside of her, rubbing his thumb against the bundle of nerves that made her toes curl.

"That's enough talking," Draco commanded firmly, yet softly. The hunger in his gaze was unmistakable. He wanted her, no-needed her now.

For a fraction of a second fear shot through Ginny, it was actually happening. This act, this wonderful, pleasurable act that Ginny had heard so much about was happening and happening fast, no matter if she only partially wanted it slow.

She reached out and shoved Draco gently, pushing him onto his back against the bed. She straddled his hips, her naked bottom resting against his hard bulge, grinding her hips gently against him.

Draco gritted his teeth, his eyes rolling to the back of his head, and his hands cupped her arse as he stopped the motion of her hips, holding her still against him. If she kept on doing that, this would be over far too soon.

Ginny growled in frustration and slapped his hands away, beginning her grinding rhythm again, slowly rocking her hips against his. Ginny tried desperately to catch her breath as pleasure began to build.

Draco growled. It was sheer torture for him. How the hell was he supposed to hold it together when she was doing that? He hadn't had sex in a week and now a very sexy wild cat was grinding, naked, against him.

She squirmed a little and brushed her chest against his causing Draco's face to curl with pleasure.

Abruptly, he flipped Ginny onto her back and settled himself snug between her thighs. He wrapped her legs around his waist and lifted his eyes searching her face. "Ginny," he panted and without another word lunged into her. He searched her eyes as pain shot through them.

He tried to keep himself still, tried to allow her time to adjust, but it felt too good, too warm, too right. "I can't stop," he gasped and rounded his hips, pumping into her.

Draco grunted as he felt her heels dig into his lower back, flinching in pain. "Ow," she cried out. "Draco, w-wait. It h-hurts," she hiccupped.

"Oh yes," he groaned.

He shook his head, dropped his head down, bit into her shoulder, and growled deeply as he came. His hands grasping desperately to the sheets on either side of her head, pushing so hard into her that she jolted upwards.

Hermione swallowed as she watched Harry climb up the length of her body. "Harry-" she panted heavily.

She was turned on beyond belief by Harry's strip tease and now he was stalking up her with the hunger of a lion.

Then without warning he pounced. His mouth attacked hers, prying, darting, and tasting. Feeling every sweep of his tongue was creating a huge flame in her gut, melting her from the inside. She gave a kittenish grunt as she felt his hand slid down her thighs. He traced the slit slowly, experimentally parting her folds and entering her with one finger.

She gasped and instinctively spread her legs wider for him, her nails digging into his shoulders. Harry inserted another finger, thrusting them back and forth into her.

Harry nearly lost himself at the sight of pleasure contorting her face. He pulled his hand out of the way and positioned himself at her entrance. "I want you to be mine forever."

Hermione tenderly kissed his neck. "Oh I am Harry, I am."

"I'm sorry Gin."

Ginny grunted and bit her lip. "It's okay, you just didn't realize how much you wanted me."

Draco raised an eyebrow. "You little vixen."

"That right. You'll have to make an honest woman out of me now."

Draco smirked over at her lazily and folded his arms behind his head. "Will I know?"

Ginny flipped onto him, caging her with his arms, a challenging look in her eyes. "Most definitely."

He pushed aside her hair, his face softening. "I guess I have no choice."

"Ronald I know you're no longer my slave, but I'd like to continue sex with you. It's very pleasurable," Luna spoke firmly, her hands on her hips as she stood in front him.

His face turned a bright red and he laughed nervously as he glanced around the room at Neville, Seamus and Dean. "Um-lets go talk somewhere more private."

Luna sighed heavily. "If we must."

Ron took her arm gently into his hand and pulled her aside, into the hall, near the Gryffindor tower stairs. Ron licked his lips and bowed his head. "Now what's this about Luna?"

"I like having sex with you. I love the way you brush you cheek to mine when you come and then when you refuse to let me go afterwards. I'd like to try being a couple without the slave hindrance," Luna continued, her blue eyes staring deeply into his. "Of course a little domination would be fun once in a while."

Ron snorted. "Luna, Luna. I had every intention of staying with you."

Luna smiled, her eyes twinkling. "Okay then."

~End

*Laughs hysterically* Ugh! Sweet endings all around and I've finished it. Thanks for sticking up with my slow updates and me. I'm finished-yay! NO SEQUEL! I'm sorry. Ignore mistakes and cheesiness! Even though I wanted this to be raunchy I liked to point out again that the first chapter of this story was the real challenge!

"You talk, I'll listen," he lied ~ 'Perfect' by Judith McNaught


End file.
